The Sick and Twisted
by Decepticon fanatic
Summary: What happens when you mix a crazy and rich scientist and the transformers? Find out! G1 selected transformersXocs
1. The game

Ok this is my first fanfict and I'm kinda nervous

Ok this is my first fanfict and I'm kinda nervous. I like criticisum any even bashing as long as you give me a reason for bashing me and not just because you're bored. Just so you know this is about G1. And if someone has already used this plot I'm sorry I didn't know and you have the right to bash me =(

Summary: what happens when you mix a crazy rich scientist with to much time on his hands and the transformers? Find out!

Characters: Optimus prime, Ironhide, Ratchet, Jazz, Bumblebee, Megatron, Soundwave, Starscream, Skywarp, Thundercracker, Crazy scientist(he will not have a name because it is not important), and various OCs only one has a name so far (Lily)

* * *

He knew his plan would work they always did. The hard part was capturing the transformers. He also had trouble picking which ones he would use for his disturbing game.

He loved messing with people. He always had. Messing with highly intelligent robot would be oodles better.

They were all locked in a cell and were currently in a forced statis. At least the ones he was using were. The others were locked in a room in a semi permanent statis and would only awaken if he personally re-activated them.

He had selected the transformers he had he knew them the best. He was constantly observing them. It had become his obsession as of late. It had even kept him from sleeping. He was constantly going over his notes in his mind and making sure he had chosen correctly. He chose five autobots and five decepticons. He checked over his list again.

Autobots:

Optimus prime- will keep his men in line

Ironhide- will keep prime in line/ grumpy personality

Ratchet- medic

Jazz- will help keep their spirits up

Bumblebee- will be interesting to observe

Decepticons:

Megatron-interesting to observe when with others

Soundwave- level headed

Starscream- arrogant/interesting to see what a human girl could do to change that

Skywarp- odd personality for a decepticon

Thundercracker-can't have 2 seekers without the other

His note weren't elaborate but he had all the other necessary in formation in his head. He knew that when the decepticons woke up they would either try to break their way out of the cell or try and trash the autobots.

He had predicted when he had started what each individual bot would do on their own. Then being bored with that idea he thought of putting them all in one cell together.

This gave his mind something to ponder.

He decided he could think about it or he could take action and see what would happen.

He decided the later would be much more interesting.

He also made a few big changes to the robots general make up. He shrunk them down to human size and gave them humanoid organs grown from an organic metal found in the Bermuda triangle. They were now more like metallic humans than transformers and where now much less difficult to control. They could now eat, sleep and "make love" ( I bet none of you guys can guess were this is going) like humans could.

He finally, after much deliberation, decided to start his little experiment. The screen lit up in front of him and displayed the cell. His hand paused over the switch that ended the temporary statis. He would have little control over what would happen after he flipped the switch.

He closed his eyes and decided to let what ever happened happen.

* * *

Thundercracker woke up slightly drooling

'wait… drooling!' he thought as he wiped the spit away 'since when do _I _drool?'

He stood up. Apparently he was the last one up because Megatron and Optimus were already going at it.

'Wait…Optimus so the autobots are here too?'

Then out of no where a screen came down from a wall. Every mech in the room froze and starred.

The screen lit up and an odd human started explaining what had happened and where they were. At the end of its speech a movie started playing explaining their new systems and their functions. When this ended every mech in the room except Thundercracker was shocked so much that they fell into an involuntary statis.

So no one else saw the girl slowly creep out of her corner…

* * *

Oh weird ending. Any ways if you want to name one of the OCs (they're all girls) and pick there partners pm me. Thunder cracker is taken and so is the name Lily.


	2. The Encounter

I've had a bad week. I slightly tore or stretched a ligament in my left knee so I've had a lot of time…now getting up the stairs to update this story was another thing…-.-' ok hope you like it

* * *

The other girls had hid in another room while the strange robots woke up. All except lily who had hid in a corner of the main room. It was a miracle that she wasn't seen.

These girls were all orphans taken by the scientist. They thought that he was just a nice person that wanted to help the world in some small way. Maybe taking care of orphans, in his mind, would be a noble service. He had given them a nice huge place to live. It had three sections: a sleeping room that had ten more beds than they needed. There was also a large bathroom with many stalls and sinks completed with twenty small individual shower rooms that the girls had written their names on the doors of the ones they wanted. Lily of course got last pick and ended up in the one closest to the extras(the girls had selected theirs in a kind of line leaving the extra stalls all in a line at the half of the hall way). The other room was the largest and was a mix between a kitchen, laundry room, living room, play room and dining room. This was the room that the robots were in. There was also an inter com in the corner that the girls used to call their nanny if they needed something. The stuff they needed would be on the large dining table after they went to sleep. It didn't strike the other girl as odd that there were no other doors out of the place. But then of course they had never had a real home before.

Lily had been more observant then the rest and was very suspicious. No one listened to her though being the youngest. Every one thought she was stupid because she was quiet. She aced all her tests but never did well in school so people assumed she was cheating even though they couldn't prove it. She had failed three classes, mostly because of her A.D.D. which caused her to miss homework assignments and zone out. She was also very stubborn and wouldn't do anything in a class if she deemed it a complete waste of her time and the schools resources.

However Lily unlike most girls her age loved sports. Softball was her favorite. There was something in the smell of the leather her glove was made out of, the feel of a bat in her hands and that rush of adrenaline when there were two outs and all the pressure was on her. Then that satisfying sound of aluminum colliding with the ball and those two seconds of complete bliss before she sped to first base.

She was recalling all of this while slinking out of the corner. The robots all appeared to be asleep 'or "technically" offline' she thought 'they are robots after all'. She slowly crept towards a silver robot with a purple marking on its chest. She inched her hand towards the oddly warm metal. She could feel the heat radiating off it and was about a centimeter from making contact with the robots forearm when strong arms grabbed her from behind and a hand covered her mouth.

* * *

Thundercracker watched as the human teenage girl crept from her corner. She had layered shoulder length hair which looked blonde. Odd eyes that had black rings around the irises and where light brown with hints of green but they weren't hazel, when she went into a shadow her eyes looked completely brown. She was about 5 2' and a little overweight, however when she moved she was fast and silent. He did a quick scan and was very surprised at the results. She was way stronger than she looked and could probably give him a run for his money if he made her angry. She was fairly pretty for an earth girl. Her face didn't look right on her body. Every aspect of the girls face was flawless except her nose and a bit of hormonal acne. Her jaw line and cheek bones looked as if they were created with great care and finesse. Her nose however looked fine from the side but when she turned it turned out to be a bit pudgy and it made her look younger than his scan indicated she was. She was 17 years old and her body was almost fully developed. Thundercracker stopped himself wondering why he was looking at these things. He figured now that they were the same size and his parts had been altered…Then he started thinking abou-

All his previous thoughts stopped as she started toward Megatron. She was about to touch him when Thundercracker grabbed her. He held her squirming against him for a moment enjoying her helplessness and then looked for a chair to tie her to. He was going to get some answers out of this female even if he had to hurt her pretty face.


	3. The new faces

Mkay this chapter is probably the longest I've written

Mkay this chapter is probably the longest I've written. So please enjoy! )

The other girls were getting anxious. Lily might not have been the most popular or most liked but her one friend was.

Alyssa was Lily's one friend which made her Lily's best friend. Alyssa was friends with all the girls, but Lily was one of her favorite people to talk to.

Alyssa was very worried about Lily but she also had to keep the other girls calm.

Alyssa looked at them all. Katie was sitting on her bed fidgeting with her dark brown hair. Katie was 5 foot 7 inches and fit. Katie wasn't the brightest or most serious girl there and neither was her best friend Kourtney. Kourtney was 5 foot 11 inches, had flame-colored hair and was gifted with beautiful green eyes. She was also very strong. She was fittling with her purity ring. Sitting on the floor next to her was Amanda who could have been Kourtney's twin. Amanda had copper blonde hair and hazel eyes. Across the room Dani, Alana, and Rebecca were murmuring to each other quietly. Dani was blond with blue eyes and was 5foot 4. Alana was the typical Italian, dark hair, and dark eyes. She was 5foot 8 and average size. Rebecca was 5foot 7 and had waist length dirty-blonde hair that was often braided. She kept to herself usually but when she decided to talk she was really funny. Alyssa turned to look at her little sister. Jessica was sitting next to Alyssa biting her nails nervously.

Jessica was 5 foot 4 with almost waist long, black dyed hair. Jessica wasn't trying to be edgy when she picked this color she honestly liked black hair. It really brought out her blue/gray eyes. Alyssa silently giggled at her sister, remembering her anger management issues and habit of falling down stairs. She could be clumsy at times but usually she was fairly quiet and serious. At other times she was really funny and silly, especially when Alyssa teased her.

Sammy was sitting next to Jessica humming some sort of lullaby. Sammy was Jessica's best friend and they both sometimes hung out with Lily when Alyssa told them to. Sam was shy but when she was around Jessica she was outgoing and not afraid to be her self.

Alyssa's eyes wondered and stopped when she saw the big mirror on one side of the room. Her angry looking reflection stared back to her. Alyssa was 5 foot six but looked a foot taller when she was angry. Which was a lot. She was a caring and compassionate person but she hid that side of herself because people often took advantage of her that started to make her more cold and aware of the world around her. She was very fit. She loved sports, most except volleyball and soccer. She had shoulder length wheat colored hair with her bangs dyed blue. Her eyes were tiger eye color with a black ring around the iris. Alyssa was kind of the leader of the group. Not just because she was older but also because she had leader ship skills…kind of. She kept the girls in line usually with force if it was necessary. She also wasn't questioned, because she was almost always right.

Alyssa was the oldest of the group. To pass time one day she got all of the girls' ages and put them in order in list form, oldest to youngest;

Alyssa-19

Amanda-18

Kourtney-18

Alana-18

Rebecca-18

Katie-18

Dani-17

Sammy-17

Jessica-17

Lily-17

Most of the girls were older or younger than each other by mere days. Most of them had the option of leaving but choose not to because they were afraid they would get separated from their friend or in Alyssa's case a sibling.

"Grrrah! I've had enough of this!" Alyssa shouted, causing several of the other girls to jump. Jessica screamed and fell off the bed.

"I'm o.k.!" came Jessica's little voice from the ground.

"Sorry Sis." Alyssa said as she helped her sister to her feet. Jessica just shrugged and sat back down on the bed. "Something's happened to Lily, I know it!"Alyssa began "I have to go look"

"I'll come with you" Kourtny said in her oddly high pichted voice. She and Alyssa went to the door. Alyssa grabbed the knob with both hands and opened the door

"Soooo…" Thundercracker said uncomfortably as the girls eyes bored hole in to his mainframe. "If I take the gag out will you tell me what's going on?"

Lily just glared at him more fiercely.

"sigh I guess we'll have to do this the hard way.' As he raised his hand to strike her a high pitched squeal came from behind


	4. Follow the Leader

Mkay it's been a really long time but hey I haven't forgotten about this story! Ok this is actually supposed to be the end the last chapter but whatever! Ok enjoy!

Thundercracker turned immediately and Lily growled in frustration. Thundercracker took out the gag.

Lily murmured "Of all the times for Jessica to fall…"

"Who's Jessica?" Thundercracker asked delighted that he was getting somewhere with this somewhere with this stubborn human.

They both turned as Megatron let out a groan.

"What Primus's name?" Megatron muttered while as he slowly pulled himself off the floor.

"Megatron sir!" Thundercracker exclaimed as he rushed over to his leader.

"Hm Thundercracker" Megatron said while looking around. His blood red optics fell on Lily.

"Who's your new friend Thundercracker?" Megatron inquired smiling. God that smile made Lily's skin crawl.

"I was just getting to that sir!" Thundercraker answered, "She is stubborn and won't talk."

"Have you tried alternative means of interrogation?" Megatron questioned then chuckled as Lily's eyes widened in understanding. 'They're going to torture me just to find out who I am!' Lily thought panicked.

"The only way you're every going to get information out of anyone here is by asking nicely." A woman's calm, cool, infuriated voice Stated from behind the two mechs. Megatron turned only to be face to face with a short human female flanked by a girl nearly his height. He glared at the tall one thinking it was her who had spoken. "And why exactly would I do that?" Megatron stated.

The shorter one said in the same collected voice "because we will answer your questions without trouble… if you answer ours."

Megatron then looked at the short one more intently.

She was obviously not happy. Her eyes seemed to burn right through his optics down into the innermost reaches of his spark. He could practically feel the hate and pain radiating from her. He had never felt this way around anyone much less a human. The next thing he felt was cruelty under all the hate and pain this startled him.

Then the female casually walked over to where Lily was tied and started removing the tight knots.

Thundercraker shot his leader a questioning look but saw his optics following the calm female with curiosity written plainly on his face components.

Alyssa finished untying Lily who shot Thunder cracker a death glare while rubbing her wrists were the uncomfortable ropes had been.

"You ok Lily?" Alyssa questioned in a gentle and motherly voice that confused Megatron even more.

"Yeah I'll live." Lily answered

"Alyssa they're staring at you." kourtney Said finally speaking up.

Sure enough Megatron was staring at her with a curious look on his face and Thundercracker was doing the same only instead of curiosity a look of hatred was on his face.

"Alyssa?" Jessica's voice came from the door to the bedroom.

"Jessica go back in there tell the girls to stay there until I get back." Alyssa said.

Jessica's head slipped back through the door as she went to tell the others what she had seen… and to deliver the message of course.

"Hmmm I see you are the leader around here." Megatron directing his statement at Alyssa.

"Very observant of you." Alyssa replied smirking.

"Maybe we can work out a deal." Megatron said smiling while eyeing Optimus who was still offline.

"Follow me." Alyssa said while making her way to the bathroom.


End file.
